The invention relates to a power semiconductor device.
In order to save costs when fabricating power semiconductor devices, an attempt is made to achieve the highest possible integration densities. The disadvantage of this is that high integration densities make it more difficult to contact-connect the individual components of the power semiconductor device.
There are a plurality of approaches to increasing the integration density: the document DE 101 34 986 A1 thus teaches the use of adapter modules. The documents DE 199 23 523 A1 and DE 101 23 869 A1 demonstrate possible ways of increasing the integration density of the electronic devices themselves. Furthermore, DE 198 33 713 C1 discloses the practice of arranging electronic components above one another using special connecting technologies. DE 199 33 265 A1 describes the practice of arranging electronic components above one another using composite bodies.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.